


smokey kisses

by kindalonelyqueerkid



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, SnowBaz, gayyyyyyysssssss, gotta love snowbaz, gotta write a ton of fanfic before 2020 guys, haha who said this fandom was innocent?, haven’t posted in awhile so don’t kill me thanks, kinda fluffy in comparison to my other stuff, look at this cutesy shit, love these little gays so much, never specifies when this is so just make it up, not edited but screw it, same amount of cursing as canon so no worries, simon is lowkey turned on by baz smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 20:00:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16002254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindalonelyqueerkid/pseuds/kindalonelyqueerkid
Summary: they're cute :)





	smokey kisses

**Simon:**

It’s way later than I usually get back to my room. I was working on a project in the library with Penelope. The librarian kicked us out and now I am trudging up the stairs of Mummers House, wondering why my room has to be on the top floor. 

 

I figure that Baz will be asleep, so I keep as quiet as possible. Even if he’s a dick to me doesn’t mean I should wake him up. That’s just rude. I open the door. 

 

Baz is perched on the window seat and the windows are wide open, letting in moonlight to illuminate his sharp features. And he’s smoking a cigarette. 

 

I freeze. Then I wonder why I am so turned on by this image. 

 

He turns to me. I have no idea how he knew I was in the room, the tosser. 

 

“Isn’t that against school rules?” I ask because I have nothing else to say. I usually have nothing else to say around him. 

 

“Gonna tell on me, Simon?” he smirks at me. 

 

If the use of my first name wasn’t enough to throw me off, then it would be his smirk that did it. 

 

When I don’t say anything, he keeps smirking and takes another drag from his cigarette. Then he takes a flask from beside himself, and takes a long swig. 

 

“Want some?” he offers. 

 

I blush for no reason, but hope he can’t see it. “Uhmm, sure?” it sounds like a question. 

 

He taps the seat beside him; I realize he wants me to sit with him. I walk across the room almost nervously. This feels fucking surreal. 

 

Once I’m sitting next to him, he hands me the flask. I take a sip. It’s vile. He laughs at the look on my face. 

 

“Never had vodka before?” 

 

“Does it look like I have?”

 

He just laughs at that. Again: surreal. I take another sip. It’s the same shit, but I don’t stop sipping. 

 

“Don’t drink too much of that if you’ve never been drunk.” he says next to my ear. Then he pulls the flask from my hand. 

 

“I haven’t had too much,” I slur, and reach for the flask, but he moves it away. “Give it back!”

 

“It will feel like a lot in the morning.” he pauses, “and when you start doing stupid shit.”

 

He flicks ash from the cigarette out the window. Moonlight is making him look otherworldly. I’m starting to feel small in comparison. When did he become so fucking beautiful?

  
  


**Baz:**

Simon’s looking at me like he wants to devour me and it’s honestly tiring me the fuck out. All I wanted was to get a little tipsy, maybe forget about all this shit for a little bit. And now there’s Simon again. Always Simon. 

 

He’s still staring. I smirk. Perhaps this can be fun. 

 

“Whatcha looking at, Snow?” I purr. 

 

He blushes furiously. “N-nothing.”

 

“I wouldn’t call checking me out  _ nothing _ .” I say, turning to him. 

 

“I wasn’t checking you out!” he gives himself away. 

 

I raise my eyebrows. 

 

“Not really.” he amends. 

 

“You’re welcome to it.” I say, smirking again. 

 

“What do you mean?” 

 

“Whatever you want me to be meaning.”

 

He freezes like a deer in the headlights at this. It’s endearing. Apparently he’s not used to innuendo. Yes, this will prove to be very fun. 

 

I turn to completely face him, dragging my gaze across his body. He’s blushing a deep red now. 

  
  


**Simon:**

Baz is slowly undressing me with his eyes, and I am slowly becoming more turned on. I’m almost positive he’s just fucking with me, but I don’t think I would be opposed to him kissing me right now. 

 

He moves towards me on the bench. Perhaps he’s psychic. 

  
  


**Baz:**

Simon’s licks his lips and I make a decision. A decision that could fuck up my entire life. I move towards him. 

 

He looks at me with those ridiculously blue eyes, and my breath catches in my throat. He’s gorgeous. I want to kiss him more than usual. So I do. 

  
  


**Simon:**

Then Baz kisses me. Baz is kissing me.  _ Baz  _ is kissing me. The same boy who tried endlessly to screw with me throughout every year at Watford is kissing me. And it’s not some wimpy little kiss either. It’s better than any other kiss I’ve ever had. He tastes like alcohol and cigarette smoke. 

 

And I’m hardly kissing him back. He starts to slow down.  _ Oh shit.  _

 

I take him by the back of the neck, tugging on his hair a little bit. He gasps into the kiss. So he likes hair pulling? Noted. 

  
  


**Baz:**

He pulls on my hair a little bit. I practically moan, but play it off as a gasp. He smiles into the kiss. The wanker. 

 

I’m kissing him. Finally kissing him. It feels fucking amazing. He’s so good at this. 

 

“Baz,” he gasps out.

 

“Mmmmm?” I murmur into his mouth. 

 

“Can we move to a more comfortable place?”

 

Who knew he could be eloquent? Well kinda eloquent. 

 

I don’t reply to him, just reach for his waist and lift him up. He wraps his legs around me, and I carry him to my bed. 

 

He practically pulls me down on top of him, with our mouths still connected. I don’t object. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i know i haven’t posted in forever. i know i still have an unfinished fic. still workin’ on it i promise. yes, i wrote this in three hours. can you tell? thanks for reading!! comments and kudos make my day.   
> -xan


End file.
